


You're My Family, Now.

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [9]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, All you want is your family to be safe and loved, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is not responsible for fluff-induced comas or cavities, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Refuse To Pay Your Medical Bills, Smeets (Invader Zim), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trigger Warning: Anxiety and PTSD related things, You've been through some shit, Your smeet gets a name!, Zim feels like he isn't worthy of your love, Zim loves you anyway, but you prove to him that he is worth all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Zim asks you about your past when you lived on the Hive, and why you left for Earth.Indeed. Why had you been living here in isolation for so long?And why did you cry so hard when the Vexen Queen told you that you were still part of the family?
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	You're My Family, Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn't see this one coming so soon. ;)
> 
> Hi babies! How are you all doing? ♥  
> I wanted to write something fluffy real quick, so I did this! 
> 
> *Awkwardly presents my fic.*
> 
> Yes, I know it's short. Don't be angry with me, plz lol.

You were tired.

You were so tired.

...But seriously, give yourself some credit; you _just_ had a smeet taken out of your body after all.

Zim had just begun cleaning up the basement; much of his tools still had to be put away. He and GIR worked together to clean and put away all of the irken tools he had used to help bring yours and his smeet into the world while you sat up in bed cradling your new baby boy in your arms, cooing when he gurgled or snored in his sleep. You were tired and admittedly so was he, but this still had to get done. Basement doesn't just clean itself. Although, maybe he could get the computer to do that for him... nah, better do it himself so he doesn't lose anything.

Once he finishes putting things away, he returns to your bedside and leans against the arm of the medical bed he had installed into the basement. He admires the way you lovingly stroke the smeet, your cyan skin a bright contrast against the baby's green skin. The pair of you share a giggle when the smeet's wing's twitch in his sleep.

"You're so careful with him..." Zim whispers lovingly, as he watches you both.

"Of course. I feel like if I press too hard he's going to break or disappear in a puff of smoke and then I'll wake up and this will all be a dream." You whisper softly in return, trying not to wake up the smeetling.

Zim chuckles. "I assure you my mate, this is very real."

You smile up at him and then back down at the smeet. "What do you want to name him?"

Zim tilts his head and quirks his antennae while scratching his chin in thought. "Hm.. I haven't thought about that. What do you think?"

"I like Zur."

"Zur?"

"It's Vexen for 'Miracle.'"

"Mmm. I can see it now. Invader-Assassin Zur, reporting for duty." He gives a mock salute, making you break out into a fit of giggles. 

Zim smiles down at you before a thought crosses his mind. He had been meaning to ask you it for awhile, but he never really got around to it.

"Life-Mate? I know you're tired but I was wondering something, if you feel you are up for it."

"I'm awake, my dear. What is it you want to know?"

Zim nods and pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase his question because he doesn't know how delicate it is.

"When you fought Dib-Worm that day in the park, you told him you had arrived here over 70 years ago. I'm aware that you are 190, but I am curious as to why you'd leave the hive to come here. You also told me that the current Vexen Queen said you were still part of the family, and that seemed to have a profound effect on you... Why?"

You paused for a moment. You weren't expecting that.

Zim mistook your shock for discomfort and immediately backtracked to apologize "I'm sorry my mate, I didn't mean to-"

"Zim."

"...Y-Yes?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised." You gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "But yes, I'll explain. You deserve to know. Take a seat."

Zim nods and quickly pulls up a chair to your bedside. GIR, who is also curious about his Mama's story, climbs up onto the medical bed to sit himself at your feet.

"Get comfortable. It's gonna be awhile."

Zim wiggles in his chair to get situated and then nods for you to start.

"Well, I wasn't anywhere near the skill level of the current Vexen Commander, but I was pretty good at what I did. Fighting, assassination, stealth. You know, basic things that Vexens are commonly trained for in the Armada. I did really well for myself, made a decent amount of money. However, I.. I always felt like something was missing. I couldn't just figure out what it was."

"Did you eventually figure it out?" Zim asked excitedly.

"All in due time." You smile at him, before continuing. "I began to obsess over finding the 'missing piece'. So much so, in fact, that it affected my work. I began to get sloppy, which was unacceptable at the time under the Queen's rule. Not the current Vexen Queen, but the former one- the one that was executed. You see, my thoughts distracted me and nearly costed us a mission that was very, very important. The Queen decided that regular punishment wasn't suitable. So instead of getting tossed in the dungeon, she publicly humiliated me. She forced me to explain why I was distracted in front of _the_ _entire colony."_

GIR put a comforting hand on your leg when you paused to try to reign in your emotions. "It's okay, Mama." He said. You gave him a weak smile.

"I hesitantly explained that I was stressed out because I was just doing missions back-to-back and had no time in between to rest... no family to come home to. And then, she laughed. She _laughed_ at me and said _of_ _course_ I was lonely. _Of_ _course_ I was lonely and had no family, I was a loser, that's how things should be. She made fun of me and stripped me down in front of the colony and forced everyone to 'stare at the loser' and giggled excitedly like it was some kind of game to her."

_Zim looked like he wanted to murder someone._

"I tried to stick around afterwards. I really did. But things got crazy after that. My public humiliation caused the entire colony to start a riot. People were angry that the Queen, who was supposed to _take care_ of her people, would do something foolish and cruel like call a meeting with _the entire fucking colony_ to humiliate a lonely soldier. So, the Queen was overthrown and executed as a result. Then, the current Queen was appointed as the new ruler. But, 70 years ago... I don't know. Something inside of me just snapped. It felt like I didn't belong there. Like I never belonged there. It was hard living there after what happened. I mean, I got made fun of because the former Queen thought it was funny that a 'lowly soldier' wanted a family, and every time someone looked me in the eye after that, all I saw was pity. Every time someone looked at me, I relived that event all over again. So, I told the new Queen that I decided to leave the Hive, and embark on my own journey. My own personal mission, if you will. She said she understood where I was coming from, but that I was always welcome here... that the colony was my family. I respectfully told her that while I appreciate it, I didn't really have anyone close enough within the colony to call 'family'. So, I left, drifted through space in a tiny little ship, and then landed here."

"So when the Queen told you that you were still part of the family, that's what she was _actually_ talking about?" Zim clarified.

"I'd say so, yes."

Zim just stared at you in shock. He honestly didn't know how to comfort you. You had lived with that pain for so long... it baffled him. Completely, utterly, fucking baffled him. But still, he tried.

"Well, you have a family now, right?" He said, while motioning to the still-snoozing smeet in your arms.

You laughed softly, which confused him. What was so funny?

"Oh Zim..." You said while giggling.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

You looked over at him with a smile. **"Zim, I got my wish to have a family the very night I first showed up on your doorstep."**

  
Zim swore his heart stopped just now.

"What?" He squeaked.

Nodding with a bright grin, you explain; "Zim, you and GIR became my family."

"But.. I was so cruel to you when you first moved in... I treated you like a slave." Zim said mournfully while staring at his feet in embarrassment, feeling his eyes swell up with angry tears. You reached a hand out to gently lift his chin so he'd look at you in the eye. 

"You took me in and gave me a place to call home. You didn't have to take me in that night, you could have said 'ok, but you stay where you're currently living at'. But you didn't. _You_ asked me to move in."

Zim nodded, as he sniffled. "But all those fights we had... I always walked out on you."

"But you _always_ came back." You whispered soothingly, as you wiped away one of his tears with your thumb. However the effort was futile, because your affection just caused him to start crying even more.

"My sweet love... My sweet, darling Zim... Come here, come towards your mate." You reach out for him to come closer. 

Zim stands and walks over, and is shocked when you scoot over in the medical bed so he can join you under the covers. He stands there, unsure of what to do, but moves when you pat the empty space beside you. He lifts the covers slowly, and then slips beneath them, cuddling close to you and Zur.

"Look at our smeet, Zim. Look at our sweet smeetling." You coo, lovingly. Zim does as you ask, and can't help but smile when he sees the tight grip Zur has on one of your fingers.

You smile and look up at Zim, watching him admire his son. "Our son is proof that I find you worthy of my affection. Don't even try to deny that you were thinking that, I know exactly how your mind works." You say firmly when he opens his mouth to protest. "Yes, we fought at the beginning of our relationship but you are worth it. I, your Life-Mate, declare that you, Zim of the Irken Armada, are worth fighting for." You declare with a silly grin.

Zim smiles coyly at your ridiculousness and finally admits defeat. "Alright, alright. I believe you."

You grin and press a loving kiss to Zim's lips. 

"My loving family." You purr. "All mine. All yours. All ours."

Zim liked that sound of that. 

Yeah. Yeah he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pets. ♥
> 
> Thank you everybody for your repeated support. Your continued comments and kudos are what keeps me writing.  
> This is pretty much just a background reveal for the Reader- reveals why shes here, why she left the hive in the first place, etc etc.
> 
> Not as long as my usual ones but this was written on a whim. I hope it's enjoyable for you guys at least!


End file.
